memories_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
centerimghttp://i.imgur.com/fcYXc.png[/img][/center][color=#fff]Stalking the wilderness through the thick brush, the Scout is an unrivalled and intrepid explorer, able to survive the harshest of environments. Able to navigate through foreign soil using the most basic of maps alongside the tracks of wild animals, there is nothing like a scout to track down their target or rig an ambush. Acting as commandos and spotters, their strength is irrefutable, able to create and lure enemies into traps and able to relay information back to their home lines. However, the loneliness of the wilds is something that can leave them with the crippling depression those who live outside of societies are prone to, and the hermit's life is not for all. Adopting a companion, perhaps something found in the deepest and darkest of the wilds, the scout can train their new-found pet and easy turn it into a miniature soldier for the home team, able to crush their foes with as much devastation as an entire regiment of troops. center|:Common Races:|imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/6/6b/IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/e/e8/IconSmall_NightElf_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/9/97/IconSmall_HighElf_Male_Alt.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/3/3c/IconSmall_Orc_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/5/5f/IconSmall_Troll_Male.gif[/img][/center] color=goldThe Humans/color are reliant on their use of arms and formations, able to set up flanks of archers rather than scramble around, setting traps or using the wilds to track down their enemies. However, recent times has called for the unlikeliest of heroes to rise up, and the self-sufficient farmers, keen huntsmen, have taken up the chalice to fight for their homeland. As fond animal-lovers, with wolves and other more exotic and ferocious animals becoming household pets, the humans have created a new generation of fighters, who wield their simple crossbows alongside their companions. With a basic understanding of how mechanisms work from their allies, the nature of scouting, hunting and dungeoneering is a far more common practise to the humans now than it was a decade ago. color=goldThe Dwarves/color are skilled marksman, having innovated the first firearm and adopting a certain knack for it that other races have yet to truly develop. As distinguished huntsmen, practical and proud of their culture, the dwarves are experienced trackers and dungeoneers, who take a great enjoyment from exploration. Their abilities to traverse new land as if it were their homeland is unique to them, and their master at craft sees that their arms, and their traps, are tailor made for them. Sporting a more exotic variety of pets, from the elusive snow leopards to great, bounding grizzly bears, the dwarves have a mastery over the wilds for a species not spiritually entwined with it. color=goldThe Gnomes/color are creative and nimble, making themselves excellent and reliant scouts. Although refraining from adopting humanoid pets and more fussed over creating their own through steam and cogs, the gnomes are advantageous when it comes to speed and innovative when it comes to establishing traps. Having pioneered several inventions that are imperative to survival, their antagonism towards nature means that rather than co-operating with the wilds, the gnomes would rather domineer and dominate it with intellectual brawn, the iconic gnomish route. color=goldThe High Elves/color are perhaps the greatest rangers known to Azeroth, and have an established faction dedicated to the means and methods of the scouts. Known as Farstriders, these use their agile grace and entwined nature to benefit themselves and further their goals. Adapting to bond with some of the far more exotic breeds of animals compared to those of the south, the high elves, alongside the Blood Knights, boast perhaps one of the most sophisticated and honourable armies, even if their numbers are thinner than one might expect. Nevertheless, the scouts of Quel'Thalas have a deadly aim and an even deadlier objective. color=goldThe Night Elves/color are natural scouts, combining their speed with their racial expertise of stealth. Adept with the bow, these are formidable foes who understand their terrain far more than those who would dare reside in it. The elves are able to pass information over great distances, which informs their tacticians and their front-lines, whilst also able to be sent into the field of battle to cull the numbers or ensure some notion of subterfuge is carried out. Over their millennia of experience, the elves have a true shot, a quick blade and an immortal understanding of their environment, making them perhaps the most natural scouts and the most cleanest of killers. color=goldThe Orcs/color are neither the most silent nor agile of killers but embroil a certain cunningness and lust for blood that the other races seem to lack. However, do not underestimate their scouts for their need for basic information is imperative to success and the most formidable of their soldiers will be selected to scout. Able to be sent into the heart of battle, into the core of their enemy's territory, to return with the information collected and the heads torn clean off in the meanwhile. Yet as much as the Grand Alliance might just notice the brute strength, there is a clear grace when it comes to the scouts of the Horde, able to punch through defences before disappearing into the clefts of the shadows. With a preference for drakes as their own pets, it speaks wonders about the aspiration of these scouts, and one thing cannot be denied, that the orcs are cunning killers and excellent scouts. color=goldThe Trolls/color are natural predators and trackers, with a great bulk of their force devised from their iconic headhunters. Armed with just a primitive spear and their cultural knowledge, their abilities to enter the wilds, stalk their prey and return with a hefty hunt are irrefutable. However, it is rare for a troll to not bestow themselves with the dark voodoo arts of their loa, thus creating the shadow hunter, which combines their sacrificial beliefs with their primal hunting. Due to their regeneration, as minor as it is, trolls can be left in the jungles for many moons alone without the need to surface. color=goldThe Tauren/color are great hunters with the sublime veneration of the Hunt as the most important rite during during their young's journey into adulthood. Having become nomadic, travelling through the sun-kissed plains of Kalimdor for generations, the nature of scouting has become imperative for survival. Their respect for the Earthmother has granted them a spiritual connection with the elements, and all of its creatures, thus able to raise grand companions to travel with them. Although trapping is not a skill most of their kind take upon, those who understand the workings of nature are sure to manipulate it for their own ends and purposes. color=goldThe Ogres/color are surprising scouts, disadvantaged due to their brutish size and oafish wit. However, their keen ambition and desire to please themselves or their corrupt, exploitative overseers has encouraged them to understand their surroundings and adopting base skills to survive in the wilds, recover information and report back. Having been brought up in the unforgiving wilderness, the ogres can rise to the challenge of all terrains and surprising the most sceptical of their talents. color=goldThe Goblins/color are destructive when unleashed into the wilderness and can raze landscapes through sheer boredom, thus the existence of a goblin scout would seem unlikely. However, the idea that information is the most prized resource is not unknown to goblinkind, and their determination to use their lithe and agile nature for their own advantage would suggest that goblins could indeed excel at this line of work. Crafting fine traps, explosives and weapons, the goblins are not silent and are anything but subtle. But they have class, creativity and ten tons of explosives stuffed in their camping bags. That makes them just as vicious as them all.